What You're Worth
by yellowlightning
Summary: when a duck is doubting his importance to the team..a team mate helps show him what he's worth..


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Characters  
  
What You're Worth  
  
Ken tossed his hockey bag against the wall. Taking off his shirt and tossing it in the laundry basket Ken collapsed on his bed. He was beyond exhausted from their game that had just finished half an hour ago. The rest of the team decided to go out for a victory dinner, but Ken declined the offer to hang out. Despite his growth spurt and efforts in gaining a muscular body, which he pretty much succeeded, he still felt a bit left out from the group. Every game he felt like he had to prove to the team that he wasn't the intimidated player he was when he was a USA Duck. He out grew that phase way before he entered Eden Hall, what did they expect of him while the rest of them had been playing hockey for practically their whole lives he was a figure skater and hadn't become a hockey player since a month before he was drafted for the Team USA. Yet, despite his dramatic change in being a more aggressive player he still felt like he was still considered the short boy in the team.   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Ken let out a groan of pain as he turned over in his bed. Who the hell would be knocking on his dorm room door. For all he knew the Ducks were out celebrating and he barely socialized with any one else in school besides the Ducks. It couldn't be Luis because he had his own dorm room key. Not even wanting to try and get out of bed Ken remembered he left the door unlocked. "Come in!" he yelled as a he threw a pillow over his head. He wasn't in the mood in having any guest.  
  
He listened as the door opened and then closed. Surprisingly whoever it was happened to lock the door, probably out of habit that or they were planning to murder him. If that was the case he was probably too tired to defend himself. "Ken?" the person spoke loud enough to be heard under the pillow.  
  
Surprised to hear a female's voice Ken turned over to sit up. "Julie," Ken replied in a bit of shock to see her standing in the middle of his dorm room. She was dressed in jeans, a fitted shirt, and a sweat-jacket. "What are you doing here? I thought you went with the rest of the team to celebrate."  
  
"Well I did, but than I realized you weren't there. That's been the second time in the row you haven't come to dinner with us to celebrate," Julie pointed out with a bit of concern.  
  
"I'm just tired that's all," lied Ken as he threw off the covers of his bed to sit down the side. Julie fell silent to see Ken shirtless, he really did work out a lot since she last saw him. She watched as Ken turned his head to look at her and she quickly pulled her gaze from his abs to his face. "Thanks for checking up on me and I apologize for wasting your time when you could be hanging out with the Ducks."  
  
"I'm not wasting any time," replied Julie as she finally took a seat on Luis bed. To her surprise the two hockey players must have had the cleanest rooms out of the guys. She thought it would have been Adam and Charlie, but I guess when you have the Captain of the hockey team and one of the most dedicated players on the team the two probably barely spent any time in their room besides to shower, change, and sleep.  
  
"You can probably catch up with them if you want. They probably haven't ordered yet," Ken said as he glanced at the time.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" teased Julie as she weakly smiled causing Ken to get lost in his words.  
  
"No it's just-," stuttered Ken.  
  
"What do you say you go get change and we both can catch up with them?" suggested Julie saving Ken the embarrassment of trying to talk twist her words back to the truth.  
  
"If you don't mind me declining I rather stay in my dorm tonight, but you're free to go if you want," replied Ken as he stood up from his bed. Grabbing the Mighty Ducks jacket that went with his sweats, Ken slipped it on and zipped it up.  
  
"Well if you don't mind. I think I rather hang out with you" Julie said as Ken turned around to look at her. "Don't look so surprised."  
  
"Sorry," apologized Ken as he held back to say he was surprise. "In that case lets get some air."  
  
"What? Can't stand to be alone in your dorm with a girl?" teased Julie as she stood up. She didn't know why, but every time she was with Ken she couldn't help but tease him. He was too nice to ever really get mad at her and although at times she made him feel uncomfortable he was at the same time amused.  
  
Ken opened the door allowing Julie to exit first. "Not when that girl is you, Cat" Ken replied with a smile.   
Julie felt her cheeks grow warm as she heard his words. She walked right pass him in hopes he hadn't see the color in her cheeks. That had to be the first time Ken had ever verbally flirted with her. Although she wouldn't necessarily call his actions flirting it was just him being sweet.   
  
The two walked in silence through the quite halls of the school. It was a Friday night so it was no big surprise that the dormitory was silent. Following Ken to the back of the dormitory Julie was wondering where they were going.  
  
"Where are we going?" Julie finally asked as Ken opened a door.  
  
"Up on the roof" answered Ken as he allowed her to go first up the stairs. "Careful it's dark up there."  
  
She nodded her head as she carefully walked up the darken staircase. "Are we even allowed to be up here?"  
  
"I asked Coach if it was okay and he said it was. No one goes up there any ways," Ken said as he followed her making sure she didn't slip.  
  
Finally making it to the top. Julie opened the door to see the sky full of stars. "Wow," Julie softly whispered as she spun around to look at all of the stars.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" Ken softly said as he walked passed.  
  
"Nice? It's beautiful," smiled Julie not quite remembering the last time she seen so many stars. "How did you ever find this place?"  
  
"Detention," muttered Ken under his breath.  
  
"When did you get detention?" asked Julie as she turned to face him.  
  
Ken frowned, "When the Warriors blamed one of their practical jokes on me. Unfortunately it was to a teacher who favored them so of course I was given detention to clean this place up. Of course I can't totally be mad at them. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have found this place. A wonderful sanctuary."   
  
"A sanctuary from what?" questioned Julie as Ken frowned. He slipped.  
  
"Every needs a place to find solitude," Ken replied trying to cover up the best he could. He was leaning against the railing looking over the campus.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked Julie as she appeared beside him.   
  
Ken let out a short laugh. "What makes you think I'm lying?"  
  
Julie shrugged her shoulders, "Okay look into my eyes and tell me that you aren't." Ken fell silent as he pulled his gaze away from her. "What's really wrong, Ken?"  
  
Ken let out a sigh as he walked away from the railing. "Some times I wonder if I even belong here."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you do," Julie replied as she starred at the back of Ken.  
  
"You're not me. You're Julie the Cat. You're someone and I'm no one. At least that's how I feel. I feel like the team is still sees me as short Kenny," Ken explained in frustration. "I work so hard to be someone and I still feel like I'm no one to this team."   
  
Julie didn't how to respond. Slowly everything that Ken said started to make sense. A lot of the guys didn't give Ken the credit he deserved. "Well you're someone to me," she managed to say just above a whisper. Ken let out a small laugh. He really didn't want her pity or any one else. "What? Do you think I'm lying?" She stepped in front of Ken to look him in the eyes. "When we first join this team you were the only one who had the decency to make me feel at home. You were the first to hug and congratulate me when I saved the puck. You supported me since I've became the number one goalie and complimented me on giving up the position just so Goldberg could do something he was actual good at. You even help teach me how to be just as fast and quick with the puck."  
  
Ken weakly smiled after the a couple of seconds had passed, "Thanks Jules."  
  
"Don't mention it. We all have our phases in feeling left out from the team. Trust me." He knew what she was talking about. She only got the chance to play in the Iceland games and the first one she was disqualified and the second was the last was during the shoot out. Even though the Ducks praised her Ken knew she truly didn't feel like she belonged until she was goalie in the beginning of the school year. "Besides don't think the team hasn't notice your reserved self," commented Julie as Ken looked up from the ground. "They were worried about you. We all were. They just didn't know how to approach you. They figure you needed the space to think about whatever was on your mind."   
  
Ken shook his head in disbelief. The two fell silent for a few minutes. Ken stood there not knowing what to say. All this time he thought the team didn't notice him flying alone, but they did.  
  
"You're a great importance to our team Ken. There isn't any one else who can touch you. I mean sure once Mendoza is racing full speed across the rink there isn't a player out there who could out race him, but you have the agility to be fast any time any where on the ice," Julie said as she spoke up. She knew she told him his worth to her, but she failed to mention his worth to the team.  
  
Ken let out a short laugh. "Okay enough already," he replied as he threw up his hands. First he didn't feel acknowledged for his skills and now he was too tired of hearing them. Julie only laugh as the two continued to talk late into the night.  
  
Both deciding to call it a night Ken escorted Julie to her dorm room. They quietly walk through the halls trying hard to not let their steps as well as their voices to echo through the walls. It had to be around three and knowing most of the students, they pretty much called it a night not to long after two thirty. Reaching her dorm, Julie pulled out her key as she silent unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"I had a great time, Ken" smiled Julie as she turned to face him. Making a mental note that he grew a lot since they departed after the USA games.   
  
"I had a great time too," Ken whispered as he gave her a small smile. "Sweet dreams, Jules."  
  
She smiled before turning around. "Good-night."  
  
"Hey Julie?" Ken replied just as she was about to walk into her dorm and shut her door.  
  
"Yeah?" answered Julie.  
  
Just as she turned around to face him, Julie found Ken's lips on her. Surprised for just a split second Julie found herself lost in the soft kiss that didn't last for long. Ken pulled away and Julie stood there in a daze causing Ken to smile. It was hardly ever he made Julie the Cat speechless. "Thank you. For telling me what I'm worth." 


End file.
